


I'm Saiyan It's Love (DBZ Fanfic / Goku x Vegeta Yaoi)

by xXAkatsukixLoverXx



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Goku x Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAkatsukixLoverXx/pseuds/xXAkatsukixLoverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Chi-Chi was killed by Buu. Ever since that day, Goku had been mourning and training twice as hard. The thing was, Goku really never loved Chi-Chi, so why did it hurt him so bad to have lost her? On a daily basis, Goku sees Vegeta with his wife Bulma. It kills him to see the man he considered his best friend to have someone to love. Goku didn't have that someone anymore.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>Jealously is what he was feeling. It turns out that Goku has some hidden feelings for Vegeta; the Saiyan Prince.</p><p>Goku has a new goal in mind: Make Vegeta his. </p><p>Will he be able to complete his goal? Or will it completely back fire and hurt him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own DBZ nor any other verisons of DBZ. Only Akira does and I accept that even if I would love to have DBZ as my own.

 **Warning:** Yaoi will be written in future chapters. You have been warned.  
___________________

■  ** _CHAPTER ONE_** ■

▪  **No Remorse**  ▪

Goku pulled his knees to his chest and stared at nothing, he was dozing off in his thoughts once more. This was starting to become a normal habit of his, almost an  _instinct_  when he thought of  _her_. Her, being his beloved wife, Chi-Chi. Tears dripped down the side of his face, landing on his knees, staining the clothing a dark color.

He clenched his teeth at the memories flooding his mind. These memories were something he was beginning to hate, wether they were great or bad. As Goku cried to himself, mourning over his dead fiancé, he took the chance to rethink all of his actions over the previous years.

'Why... Why couldn't I have been there when she was killed by that monster?! I could've done something!' He thought to himself, shaking his head at the image of Chi-Chi smiling. His heart fluttered a but, but not like it used to before. But, if Goku were to be completely honest about his love for Chi-Chi, he'd hesitate while giving an answer. Goku really wasn't sure about his love for Chi-Chi. All he knew was that he  _cared_  about her, but...did he actually  _love_  her? That was something he could never answer.

The whole story sounded rather...absurd if Goku had to think about it. Supposedly, Chi-Chi walked out in the open over to Fat Buu ź who actually turned out to be pretty skinny - and she did what she normally did to others. She yelled at him. The usual Goku gets after getting himself or Gohan into a bad situation.

Then, that was when all the tears came to an end. Goku shook and his fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles going white. They told him, and by they, it was his own son, Goten, and Vegeta's son, Trunks, who gave him the bad news in explicit detail. Detail wasn't needed. Her death was quick and easy, after all. it turned out she was turned into an egg after her little tantrum. As an egg, she was stepped on by Buu like a helpless any, but in this case, an egg. Just like that, his wife, and mother of two kids was dead. Goku was dumbfounded.

'She's actually dead...' He thought to his self, letting a few more tears cascade down his face, 'The worst part about this isn't her death, to be honest... It's that I feel  _no_  remorse whatsoever.'

Goku sighed, sniffling quietly. He ran his fingers through his spiky thick, black hair in an attempt to calm himself. He was slowly taking in the fake that he was losing it, little by little as days passed. Shutting his eyes, he punched the ground, leaving a small crater behind. 'It's been how many years now since she died? Three? Almost four now...' He asked himself. He hung his head low, 'I really miss her, I-I really do, but... I don't really want her back. I know I'd just end up hurting her like before.'

Goku being a Super Saiyan and all, never has or has the time to be wasting when he should be training in case another strong foe were to arrive. He's learned from past mistakes, and he's not stopping now. Training was all he would do, and sometimes even battling alongside Vegeta helped him.

Battling was going to be Goku's death. No, it  _was_  his death. He's died at least five times due to life or death battles. However, he's always been revived by the Dragon Balls his friends searched for. But for some odd reason, when his friends asked Goku if he wanted to revive Chi-Chi all those years ago.

He rejected them.

His excuse was that he'd be meeting her there soon, anyways. 'I can't believe I lied to them, to her. I don't want to due yet! I have ny kids to take care of and...and...people to think about, to protect.' He thought, running his hands through his oddly shaped hair with a sigh.

Goku stood up and walked out the door, staring up at the sky as soon as the wind hit him. The clouds were moving slowly, and Goku was slowly losing it. He needed something in his life. Something was missing, and it wasn't Chi-Chi. He really could care less about her. He had better things to think about in his life without the consistent nagging that she brought on him.

It was always 'Goku, don't do this!', 'Goku, that's dangerous!', or 'I won't allow you to brainwash our sons!'. Everything in life was a danger in her mind, but to Goku, it was the only thing he could call 'freedom' when it came to her. She was a tough girl.

"Man, I have no idea what to do..." He muttered to himself, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Gohan is too busy with Videl, Goten is with Trunks...and..."

He leaned back and spread his body out, as if he were going to make a 'sand-man'.

"I'm here all alone."

Goku raised his hand in the air, grasping onto a wisp of fresh air. A sad smile made its way to his lips. He laid there in the sand with a fist in the air, a smile on his face, even as pain clawed at him from the inside. he was known for his stupidity, but also for his courage; his stubbornness.

Goku didn't plan on staying like this forever. No... He was going to find another mate soon. He needed someone by his side. It was only time seeing his Saiyan hormones would go crazy without certain, er, pleasures.

"I'm not going to let anything bring me down!" He shouted, grinning madly, "I'll find something, oh, umm, I mean someone to be with!"

Goku blinked and yanked at his hair after realization hit him in the face like brick.

"Aw, man! How am I supposed to find someone else!?"

-

This was just beginning of Goku's path to finding new love; a new mate. And my, was it about to get bumpy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do  _NOT_  own DBZ or any other versions. Akira does, I don't sadly.

 **Warning** : Yaoi will be written in future chapters. You have been warned.

_________________

■  _CHAPTER TWO_  ■

▪ Crumbling Apart ▪

Vegeta grunted at Bulma, his wife who had a horrible tendency at yelling at him for breaking another one of her so called 'expensive' projects. But what he didn't understand about this whole dilemma, was that Bulma had personally asked him to  _test_  out how long this drone could withstand,  _she_  went to  _him_ ; to  _test_  it!

Bulma shoved Vegeta back, "I cannot stand how you break my drones like they're a toy to you! Do you know how much time, effort and money I put into them?!" She shouted, rage pouring out of her in waves.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, his expression still as stoic as ever. He eyed his wife boredly and let out a deep sigh as she continued bickering. 'Why did I even marry this idiotic woman?' He asked himself.

"Why don't you ever listen to me when I say don't break anything!" She shrieked, stomping her foot on the ground childishly.

His eye began to twitch as she started to spew nothing but nonsense out of her mouth. Yes, Vegeta was listening before, but now she was just being plain stupid. He crossed his arms and glared at Bulma.

"Bulma, shut up." Vegeta ordered, looking off to the side, expecting her to listen. Sadly, Bulma wasn't the kind of woman to do so.

Bulma shook in anger at her husband's audacity to shut her up. Was Vegeta expecting her to obey his orders?! She scoffed and stuck her nose in the air, "You're in no place to tell me what to do, you wannabe prince." She said.

Vegeta looked back at her dumbfounded by her answer. He was contemplating on whether she said that or if it was a part of his imagination. Even after years of the whole 'you're-no-longer-a-saiyan-prince' speech, and Vegeta doing his absolute best to acknowledge the fact that it was true - in which he did - he never expected for a pathetic woman like her to mock him; his Saiyan pride. Anger bubbled up in the pit of his stomach.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together tightly and glared at his wife in who he was starting to slowly despise, "I would shut your mouth, woman. You should know who you're talking to!" He spat out, daring her to speak. "I am not someone to mess with!"

Bulma, ignoring the warnings her husband gave her, rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. She gave him a look that said 'like-I-care', "No, Vegeta! If we're going to be a lovely married couple like all the other people in the world, we're going to have to come to terms with each other!" She explained, using some of her knowledge about long lasting marriages. "Can't we talk this out like a family?" 'A  _real_  one...' She thought with a slight scoff.

Vegeta scrunched his nose in disgust. He didn't want to agree to something as stupid as this, but if it would help calm the situation he would do it. Anything to get Bulma to stop nagging. 

"Fine, hurry and talk. I need to continue my training." He said, causing Bulma to sigh at the hunger he had for strength. 

"Let's go inside... Come on." Bulma said, walking inside with Vegeta right behind her.

~*~

"How dare you make a mockery of us Saiyans!"

"Vegeta, calm down! Hear me out!"

Vegeta breathed out heavily and placed his arms at his side before he could blast their house into pieces. Once again, Bulma had mocked the Saiyan race. She claimed that they were just a bunch of men that needed some help from the females. But to Vegeta, that was all wrong. From where he was born, on Planet Vegeta, women were a mockery really. They hardly did anything to help the men but clean and cook. Even if they did try to battle alongside the men on the field, they proved to weak to be of any real use. He was angry, really angry. 'How dare she make fun of my race!' He seethed.

"You expect me to hear you out after mocking me and my race?!" He shouted, glaring at her hatefully. 

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep sigh. She wasn't quite sure on how to deal with Vegeta and his anger problems. Yes she was with him for a few years now, yes she has a kid with this spoiled Prince, yes she had some knowledge about his race, but even with all that he was still a mystery to her. 

"Listen Vegeta, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of your race, trust me." She said, doing her best to reassure him it was a small mistake. 

Bulma looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was setting already. She let out a yawn as she stretched her arms out. 

"I'm heading out." Vegeta said, not waiting for Bulma's permission as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Wait!" Bulma cried out. She slumped down in defeat, "Why do I even bother?"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do NOT own DBZ or any other versions. Akira does, I don't sadly.

 **Warning** : Yaoi will be written in future chapters. You have been warned.

_________________

■  _CHAPTER_ _THREE_  ■

▪ Overwhelming Temptations ▪

Vegeta stomped his way out into the streets, his anger taking complete control over his actions. He swore and said things he's never said before with friends or in public. Now, when you usually see a pissed off Saiyan storming the streets, you'd normally run and avoid any sort of contact with them. Which most people were doing... However, a certain Saiyan wasn't that...bright.

As Goku was out and about in the street, eyeing all the stands that were out for the Farmer's Market celebration of sorts. His eyes were filled with love as he spotted the feast of his dreams, more like any Saiyans dream. The table was lined with extraordinary meals that were out of this world! In the middle sat a gigantic turkey with dark gravy smeared on the top, vegetables surrounding it, and delicious smelling stuffing. On both sides of the table, there was others side dishes such as corn on the cob, perfectly cooked bread, wines of rich taste. And the holy goodness; Steak.

Goku's mouth watered at the sight of the steak which might I add was the size of two books. Pretty big for a steak. 'Man, that looks delicious...' He thought, his mouth already watering at its aroma that filled the air. 'I wonder if I can eat it.' Goku glared at the steak, making sure his eyes didn't lose sight of it.

Screams suddenly filled the air. Birds squawked and flew away, moving away from the ruckus. Goku gasped and his gaze flew to the air. He rose an eyebrow.

"What in the world is going on?" He asked, looking around frantically. "Hey! What's happening!?"

A man looked at Goku with wide, fear filled eyes. "There's a guy going crazy by the rivers edge! He's g-glowing yellow a-and...and--!" Before the man could finish what he had started, he screamed and ran off without another word, leaving the spiky haired Saiyan in confusion.

"Glowing yellow?" He muttered, scratching his cheek. "Who glows yellow?"

With that being said, Goku made his way over to the rivers edge just as the man had told him this 'glowing man' had been seen. Goku walked around with his hand cupped around his mouth.

"Hello! Glowing man! Can we talk?!" He shouted out, looking side to side for an answer. Nothing.

Goku sighed and started walking again in search for the glowing man, 'Where am I going to find a glowing man?' He mused. Goku flew into the air and scanned everything below him.

"Hm, I don't know... I don't see any glowing man down there..." He stated, placing his hands on his hips.

"How in the world can that woman act so idiotic all the time?!"

Goku heard the yelling and he looked over to his right. There he spotted a faint yellow glow. He grinned.

"There we go!" He exclaimed, making his way over to the glowing man.

Goku stepped onto the ground. He quickly stepped behind a pile of boxes filled with fruits.

"To hell with her! I do not need a pathetic woman like her in my life! All she does is pester me over the simplest of things!"

Goku frowned, 'That voice...it sounds familiar.' He noted, 'Maybe I'll take a small peek, that's all.' Goku looked over the boxes and his eyes widened in realization to who this glowing man was.

"Vegeta?" He whispered.

Vegeta, the so called glowing man, send a Ki blast to a nearby stand filled with goods. The stand blew into pieces on impact. It stood no chance against the berserk Saiyan. Goku sweat dropped. 'Why's Vegeta so mad? I wonder if Bulma did something to make him anger again...'

Bulma and Vegeta's arguments wetness new to Goku at all. Honestly, it wasn't to anyone. The couple never got along nowadays. Sure, when they were newly wedded everything was going pretty smoothly. But now as days pass, it's like their reasons for arguments double. Everyday they have an argument of some sort. May it be over Vegeta's cocky attitude, or Bulma's whining. There's always some small reason to argue. Even Trunks knew this.

Goku frowned sadly as he watched the man he held secret feelings for. Feelings in which he couldn't help but have. As Vegeta screamed profanities, one thing caught Goku's ears.

"If only there was a way I could leave that wretched woman's side!" Vegeta screamed, shooting another Ki blast.

Goku's heart quickened pace. His stomach fluttered. He was hoping that he heard Vegeta correctly. 'Did he really want to leave her?' It was something Goku couldn't stop asking himself. This was a chance, a chance of a lifetime. Goku could take this chance to make Vegeta his.

"I-I can't believe it..." Goku muttered out, a wide smile on his face as tears pricked his eyes. "I have a chance. I actually have one."

When Chi-Chi was still here on Earth, she had explained to Goku about the concept of Marriage and something called divorce. This thing called divorce was his key, the way to Vegeta's heart.

_"Hey, Goku... Since you know what marriage really is now, do you want me to explain the thing that happens when a couple isn't happy with marriage?" Chi-Chi asked her fiancé, trying to word it simply for him._

_Goku nodded eagerly with a grin on his face, "Of course I do, Chi-Chi! Go on, tell me!" He shouted._

_Chi-Chi smiled and kissed Goku's cheek, "Okay. So Goku, as you know, marriage is when a man and a woman are formally recognized as partners in a relationship, by the church..." Chi-Chi explained, watching Goku for any signs that showed he was lost or confused._

_Goku nodded after processing all his wife said. "Uh-huh, go on." He said._

_Chi-Chi smiled, a small giggle slipping past her lips, "I will, slow down, Goku. I've never seen you this excited to learn something before..." Chi-Chi laughed._

_Goku blushed and scratched his cheek, "Hehe, I guess you're right, Chi-Chi." He said._

_Chi-Chi shook her head as she marveled over this rare moment. She has never, ever in her life seen Goku act like this - of course if you exclude the love for fighting he has. She leaned back in her seat and stared out the night sky._

_"Besides marriage, there's something you can do if you don't really feel like sticking to your duty as a husband or wife." She explained._

_Goku frowned, "What do you mean?" He asked._

_Chi-Chi smiled sadly, "In marriage, you make a promise really. Let's just say that. Now that promise is something that shouldn't be broken, it's something that should be withheld; cherished. But there's times where those promises are broken... It's called a divorce. In other words, it's your ticket away from your partner, the one your married to." She explained in different terms._

_Goku blinked. He was slowly beginning to understand her words, and right away, he had a thought. 'Could I get a divorce with Chi-Chi then?' However, he brushed that away and smiled at his wife._

_"Wow, that's interesting Chi-Chi. Thanks for telling me about this." He said, pulling his wife in for a hug._

_Chi-Chi smiled and hugged Goku back, "Goku... Promise me, promise me that you'll always love me..." She said._

_Goku kept silent and merely nodded his head. Sadly, he couldn't say it in words. For if he did, the truth would spill out._

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but I love Vegeta."

Goku grinned as determination flew through him. 'That's it! I'll just tell Vegeta about divorce!' He mused.

Then...then I'll have a chance with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do NOT own DBZ or any other versions. Akira does, I don't sadly.

 **Warning** : Yaoi will be written in future chapters. You have been warned.

_________________

■ CHAPTER FOUR ■

▪ Hope ▪

Goku gulped slightly at the sudden ki blast that went flying towards him, luckily he dodged it just in time before it could hit him. Vegeta was angrier than Goku has even seen before, it was like Vegeta had finally reached his limit with Bulma. He was at his breaking point at last.

This is exactly what Goku needed in order to convince Vegeta to divorce with Bulma. Upon doing so, Goku could only hope that he'd have a chance with Vegeta himself. Even if it was for a few days or week at most.

That's all he needed.

"That pathetic women thinks she can keep telling me what to do as if I were some animal?! I'll show her what a animal acts like!" Vegeta screamed, glowing a bright yellow, his hair flaring up even higher than before.

Goku gasped and ducked down behind a box in fear. Vegeta could get really scary once in Super Saiyan mode, honestly, he was already pretty frightening when he was his usual self. Goku bit his lip and looked side to side, pondering on what to do. He was contemplating on whether to jump out and announce that he was here and had something rather important to tell Vegeta, or if he should sneak around for a bit longer and watch what was going to happen. 'Hmm, what am I supposed to do?!' Goku thought to himself, practically yanking at his hair at this point. 

He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes wide, staring over at Vegeta who was still rampaging around the small market place. 'I'm going in.' Goku decided. 

Goku stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hey, Vegeta!" He shouted, catching the angry Saiyan's attention.

Vegeta turned around slowly and eyes Goku in disgust. He glared at him with all his might and raised his hand at Goku, readying an attack. 

"What do you want, Kakarot?" He snarled out.

Goku gulped and chuckled nervously, "I just wanted to talk to you real quick. I have something important to tell you." He stated, sweating bullets as he awaited for an answer from Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku and eyed him up and down, looking for any signs that he was lying. However, Vegeta didn't see anything off about him and that shocked him a bit. Was Goku actually going to talk to him about something important? Or was it going to be one of his foolish ideas yet again? Vegeta sighed and dropped his hand down to his side.

"Speak quickly." He ordered Goku.

Goku grinned madly at the fact that Vegeta actually acknowledged him. He clenched his fists together and held in the urge to scream in joy. "Okay, I know a way for you to get away from Bulma!" He shouted, hope in his voice.

Vegeta ears perked up at this, his eyes wandering all over Goku. 'Was this some sick joke?' He wondered, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 'Since when did Kakarot want to help get Bulma away from me?' He grunted.

"Don't we all know a way to get that pesky woman away from me? Kakarot, I don't have time for you right now. Go back to Bulma and the others will you." Vegeta hissed, brushing away whatever Goku had to say to him. 

At the moment, nothing was so important that he needed to end his destruction. He could really give two damns about this important matter Goku supposedly wanted to talk about. There was simply no way he could ever see Goku saying something intellectual, or something that even mattered for the fact. Goku was an idiot and that was final.

Goku frowned and cocked his head to the side, anger slowly rushing through his veins. How could Vegeta not believe him? Doesn't he see that this was his only chance to break away from Bulma?! Goku grunted and crosse his arms defiantly, not planning on giving up anytime soon. He was going to make Vegeta listen to him no matter what it costed. After all, all Goku could do was hope that Vegeta would make this easier for the both of them. 

"Vegeta! Listen to me. I know that you and Bulma aren't doing so well. You guys are constantly fighting over the smallest of things, and from what I've seen... You've had enough of her already. You want her out of your life for good." Goku stated, trying his best to persuade the Prince of all Sayians; the man Goku had growing feelings for.

Vegeta rose an eyebrow at this. 'Is that buffoon Kakarot being serious right now? How could he possibly have a way for me to get away from that pesky woman? There's no way he could have found out a way to get away from her quicker than I could have. This idiot! If he's playing some sort of trick---!' Vegeta mused in his mind. 

"Chi-Chi told me about it... The way you could get away from Bulma. Sure I wasn't the one to come up with the idea, but Chi-Chi was a smart woman! She knew what she was talking about and you know it. Can't you just listen to me for once...? Please?" Goku pleaded. 

Goku hung his head and awaited for Vegeta to answer. The hope inside him was slowly dying away at every second that passed and he received no answer. This was a nerve-wrecking moment for the both of them, mainly Goku, however. 

Glaring over at Goku, Vegeta crossed his arms and powered down. As he returned to his normal form, the one in which he didn't glow like a star in the night sky, Vegeta sighed and cocked his head to the side. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Go on then. Speak, Kakarot. Use this time I have given you wisely, don't waste it with some of your idiotic nonsense. I will not hesitate to kill you."

Goku's eyes flew wide open at the answer he was waiting for. He had received a yes from Vegeta. A yes. 

"Yeah! Don't worry Vegeta, I won't waste your time!"

Goko smiled, all hope that was slipping away was now regained. He knew he could do it, he knew he could get Vegeta to love him. This was just that chance he needed to make that wish of his a reality.

"Instead, I'll make you wish you came to me earlier."

 

 


	5. ■ Chapter Five ■

■ CHAPTER FIVE ■

▪ 'Divorce' ▪

Vegeta continued to stare down Goku as he waited for the buffoon to open his mouth and tell him all about this thing called 'divorce'? That's what he called at least. It was such a foreign word to Vegeta that he couldn't help but glare at the man, thinking that this was some sick joke. However, the sincerity in Goku's voice told him otherwise. Vegeta took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Speak." He spat out with a sharp tone showing that he wasn't going to be playing along with Goku if he had something pulled up his sleeves. "Don't make me wait any longer than I already have, you fool."

Still being in his trance like state, due to Vegeta saying that he would actually consider listening to what Goku had to say, Goku gulped and nodded rapidly. He knew that what he said from this moment on would determine his future, Vegeta's future as well. He had to choose his words carefully and moreover, he needed to make sure he doesn't make himself like an idiot in front of the man he was crushing on. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Goku let out a deep breath and looked Vegeta in the eyes. 

They stared at each other for a few moments until Goku finally decided to speak up.

"Vegeta... I know-- Well, I've heard what you've said about you and Bulma. Obviously things aren't working out for you two and you really want to end it, right?" Goku stated, raising an eyebrow at Vegeta, waiting for him to confirm all of this.

Vegeta frowned, "Y-Yes... All of that is true." He sputtered out, shifting nervously under Goku's strong and hard gaze.

He was really trying his best not to show any sign of fear, but it was difficult for Vegeta to do so. He had never seen Goku so determined in his life. Yes, Goku could be determined as hell when it came to fighting and protecting his friends and family...but this, this was different. Goku was overly determined to tell Vegeta about this whole 'divorce' concept. This was rare. Goku being determined over a small word? Something was up. 

Goku smiled and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "As I said earlier, I have your solution to that whole problem. Chi-Chi called it divorce. It's when you don't want to be with your partner anymore for any reason, I guess." Goku explained briefly. 

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows together, not entirely understanding what Goku meant by that. 

"Are you saying that I can just leave her? With a snap of my fingers, per say?" Vegeta asked. 

Goku nodded, "Yeah, with the snap of your fingers."

Vegeta's let out a deep sigh. He felt so much better after hearing that. It was almost as if a gigantic weight was lifted off his shoulders... Which in this case you could compare Bulma to being a weight on his shoulders, literally. All she did was pester him over the smallest of things on a daily basis. She acted like a teacher scolding that one student constantly. Instead of being a teacher, she was Vegeta's wife and Vegeta was that student that was being pestered; he was her not-so-perfect husband. That being said because all she did was correct him. Then it hit Vegeta.

"What about Trunks? Does this 'divorce' me from him as well?" Vegeta spoke his thoughts, as the slightest hint of sadness seeped through his words. 

Goku tensed up. Chi-Chi never stated if this divorce concept would affect Trunks, but if Vegeta was going to leave Bulma as his wife; his partner, Goku could only assume that it would mean that Vegeta is cutting ties with his son, too. God, he never went as far as to ask Chi-Chi what would happen if someone had a kid. Goku never thought he was going to use this knowledge of the concept prior to this incident.

'Ah...-- I... What am I going to tell him? I honestly have no idea what to say, but if I don't day anything he'll think I'm lying to him about this divorce thing when I'm not! Gah! Think Goku! Think!' Goku told himself, small beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face. His fingers twitched as he slowly balled his fist together tightly. This was turning on him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Since when did Vegeta care about Trunks?

Goku wasn't trying to make himself sound rude in any way, but it was a serious question. Before, Vegeta would always neglect the kid and call him names. Hell, he barely talked to Trunks unless they did their rare training session. Goku sighed and gazed at Vegeta softly. His heart was beating rapidly as he awaited for his answer. Now, all that was left was for Vegeta to make up his mind.

Vegeta grunted and frowned deeply as he took in what Goku was telling him. This whole 'divorce' concept was new to him seeing as it was a term humans seemed to used. He couldn't help but think about his two choices here.

He could leave Bulma with the chance of losing his own son.

Or he could suck it up and stay with Bulma, suffering for the rest of his life as she sticks her nose in everything.

If he left her and asked a 50/50 chance of Trunks choosing to stay with Bulma. It's not like Vegeta cared anyways. He couldn't say he didn't care for the kid, though. Even if he was annoying at times he loved the boy. He just... He didn't know what to do anymore. This was all a big mess. He didn't want to leave his son behind. He was the only real thing he had left connected to his Saiyan race; his Saiyan blood. Without him he'd have to deal with being alone...

Vegeta clicked his tongue and glared up at the sky. He continued to stare at the sky as if the answer was there, somewhere hidden in the clouds.

Then, there was the second option. Sucking it up and suffering for the rest of his life, hearing Bulma constantly nag over everything. There was no way in hell that he was going t do that. Even if it raised the chances of him not being able to stay by Trunks' side.

Vegeta sighed and cast his eyes downwards towards Goku. Vegeta's eye met Goku's. Goku was staring back at Vegeta rather intently. He was waiting for an answer.

Goku smiled at him and held his hand out, "Have you made up your mind?" He asked softly.

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at Goku's hand and back to his face; his eyes. 

"Yes, yes I have."

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

Sorry for super late upload. Chapter kept losing my progress even though I save it constantly. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
